Love in A Warring World
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: My big Digi-saga, and sequel to "Redemption" and "Moonlit Dance, Lost Lovers"


**Love in a Warring World, Ch.1**

The Return

By Eric Mason

After a long time of waiting, I have started on this, the first part of my newest fanfic series for Digimon. I hope you enjoy it. Sorato haters and Mimato lovers, beware. This is a Sorato series. You have been warned.

Within the lair of the Dark Masters, Spiral Mountain, Piedmon sat within his twisting and distorted "throne", looking at a large Chess board. Upon it lay many pieces. Each represented members of the two warring factions, the digidestined, and the Dark Masters and their minions. Piedmon knocked over the piece that looked like Vetremon(see "Kiss to the Core", "Matt the Vampire"[by Tux's girl, not me] and "Redemption.") and laughed the same cruel laugh that was the last thing millions of Digimon ever heard. "Vetremon has served his purpose. The guardian of Friendship is dead, and has supplied me with the key to controlling the greatest army of evil Digimon any have commanded." Piedmon grinned, knocking over Matt's piece. Than, Piedmon looked at Sora's piece, and moved it to the other side. "And you are going to bring it to me." And the clown digimon's cold laugh echoed across the entire mountain.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Puppetmon shouted, releasing missles from the head of his hammer. War Greymon was barely able to dodge the barrage of exploding warheads. "C'mon, War Greymon! You can beat that strung-up loser!" Tai shouted. The self-proclaimed leader of the digidestined looked towards Garudamon. The bird godess digimon was under fire from Puppetmon's hammer. "She's been out of focus since Gabumon and Matt died. Sora too." Tai thought, than shouted orders to War Greymon. "Honestly, I can't understand why you think you can beat me, you pathetic punks." Puppetmon said, slamming his hammer into Zudamon's face. "Because we can!" Joe shouted, sounding uncharcteristically brave, to Mimi's surprise. "Wow, joe, I haven't seen you act this brave since…ever!" She gushed, causing Joe to turn a beet red. "Pull yourself together!" Izzy said, shaking Joe sternly. "Uh, Right!" Joe said. "Go, Lillymon, go!!" Mimi shouted to her fairy-like partner as she fired off a flower cannon at Puppetmon. Two angel-like digimon flew at Puppetmon, each releasing energy from their hands. "That's it, Angewomon, nail him!!" Hikari, Tai's younger sister encouraged. T.K. remained silent. Like Sora, he was shaken up by Matt's death. It was all he could do, even now, not to cry. "I'm gettin' wicked tired of you!" Puppetmon shouted, launching another barrage of missles. "The feeling's mutual, you piece of tick bait!!" Tai snapped. The wooden dark master smirked. "Speakin' of whom…" wooden warrior made a screeching whistle. From within the forest, a large swarm of insect digimon arose. "My Tickmon pals should chew you up easy as pie!!" Puppetmon taunted. "Stand ready, guys!! We'll handle it!!" Tai spoke bravely, as he usually did. "Oh, I don't think so, dork. These Tickmon are powerful enough to chew you to pieces." The horde of insectile digimon lunged themselves towards the children, and Puppetmon could only watch and laugh.

A strange, human-like figure stood, hidden within the darkness of a treetop's shadow. Another figure stood with him. This one was more animal like, standing on all fours. "Should we help?" It asked the human-like figure. "Wait. We should not intervene unless absouloutley nessacary." It responded. The two mysterious figures continued to watch as,slowly, the army of Tickmon diminished. The human-like figure smiled. "I knew they could do it." "She's still waiting, you know." The animal said. "I can't let her, let alone all of them, see me yet. It has to be at the right time." The human said. Suddenly, a crashing sound caught the human's attention. Puppetmon was on the assault, mercilessly tearing through the heroic digimon that stood before him. "Now?" The animal asked. With hesitance, the human figure nodded.

"He's heading our way, Tai!!" Kari cried out nervously. "Don't worry, we'll be OK." Tai comforted his little sister. "I think not, brat!!" Puppetmon said as he approached the team. Suddenly, a strong gust started up. Puppetmon looked around, confused. "Now's our chance! GO!" Tai called out, and the group ran towards their fallen digimon partners. Sora noted how cold it was. "It couldn't be…could it?" She thought. Than, she remembered the dream. "Wait for me…" The words of the dream Matt before he vanished. "Sora." T.K. spoke, for the first time since Matt died. "It's my big brother, isn't it? He's back!" Sora couldn't help but smile at the radiance and happyness in the young blonde boy's face. "Who are you? Show yourself!!!" Puppetmon barked. Suddenly, a barrage of missles hit the wooden dark master square in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Than, almost out of nowhere, snow began to fall. "Snow? How'd it come up so quickly?" Izzy asked. "This is the digital world, Izzy. Logic doesn't always apply here." Joe reminded the short genius. "Ok, come out, frosty! I'll show you not to mess with me!!" Suddenly, a hard, metal boot connected with Puppetmon's face. No one could believe what they saw. There, in his digmon armor, stood Matt. Metal Garurumon stood by his side. "Go on. Show me." Matt spoke sternly. Puppetmon lunged at him, in a blind rage. "Matt, you came back!!" Sora cried, overwhelmed with happiness. "It can't be Matt…" Tai stuttered. "Ah, c'mon, Tai, surely you recognize moi." Matt joked while battling with Puppetmon. "It's him alright." Joe said. "But…he's dead, we saw him die!!" Izzy said, skeptically. "Hey, it works for me." Mimi said. "YEAH, GO GET HIM, MATT, CREAM THAT G.I.JERK!!" T.K. cried, jumping in the air, hands flinging wildly. "Well, it's nice to see someone happy again." Kari said, grinning at T.K.'s enthusiasm. Matt grinned at his younger brother's incredible happiness, than slammed his scimitar into Puppetmon's blocking hammer. Each step forward Matt took brought his scimitar closer to Puppetmon's face. The dark master slipped out just in time, however, but was cut off by Metal Garurumon's fierce assault. Desperate, Puppetmon took out strange looking pellets. Throwing them downwards, he shouted, "I'll be back!!!" Matt turned to face the others. "Let me explain…"

**To Be Continued…**

Did you like it? Please review!!


End file.
